1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weather strip. More particularly, it is concerned with a weather strip which is provided on a flange defining a door opening in an automobile body for sealing the clearance between the body and the door against the entry of rain or wind and absorbing any shock produced when the door is opened or closed, and any vibration made by the door when the automobile is running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A weather strip of this type usually comprises a sealing portion 1 formed from sponge rubber, and a U-shaped trim portion 5 formed from solid rubber in which a metal core 3 is embedded, and joined integrally with the sealing portion 1, as shown in FIG. 1. The weather strip has hitherto been totally of black color, but nowadays often has on the outer surface of its trim portion 5 a colored solid rubber layer 7 of a color matching the color of the interior of the automobile.
The colored weather strip is attached to a flange 9 on the automobile body as shown in FIG. 2. When a door 11 has been closed as shown, however, the black color of the sealing portion 1 is visible from a certain angle as indicated by an arrow in FIG. 2, and destroys the harmony of colors between the interior of the automobile and the weather strip.